


Moment of Weakness - Hachiouji Rui X Reader

by Dalyon



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyon/pseuds/Dalyon
Relationships: Hachiouji Rui/Reader





	Moment of Weakness - Hachiouji Rui X Reader

A cold atmosphere surrounds the night, always accompanied by one another, as if two kindred souls never to be separated. Silence, shivers, and symphonies of sorrow are not uncommon, but still not guaranteed, for it is young and unpredictable.   
In the calm, sombering hours of this world, two little love pigeons reunite for games, an opportunity to converse and bond further.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The avenues of this place made me lose my way here and there, but when I saw the place far away, I already knew my location. An immense mansion, sticking out in the night sky, as if begging for attention; I’d figure she’d live in a place such as this, luxurious and mighty. After knocking on the door, I was shocked to see someone with a huge Nyanmaru costume to greet me, like a plushie who came to life, trying to be friendly with me. After regaining my bearings, I noticed him waving his paw on my face, trying to regain my attention, calmly asking:

  * Hey, hey, are you still here?



Facing the Nyanmaru who is, without a doubt, not a hallucination my mind created, I calmly turn 180 degrees, trying to evade the mysterious being;

  * ...I think I might’ve gotten the wrong address. Sorry for bothering you this late in the night.
  * Uh… Okay then, have a good nigh- GAH!



Suddenly, they were interrupted, as if they were silenced or pushed away, and a familiar voice echoes through the mansion, reaching me and pulling me back;

  * OY! This is the place! 



As our eyes clash, I see a slender figure on the door, leaning on the door as if trying to look cool, and the mascot nowhere in sight, as if it never really existed. Her gaze pierced through me, almost paralyzing me in my tracks, and her imposing figure only accentuated how dominant and intimidating she could be by doing very little. It was Hachiouji Rui, in all her glory, using her her velvet-y, androgynous voice to call for my attention;

  * You didn’t get the wrong address, this is the place.
  * H-here? What about the Nyanmaru? Is that just a costume or…
  * You’d be better off not knowing. The less you worry about it the better. Just come in and don’t be shy.



After those weirdly reassuring words, she simply flashed a half-smile, overflowing with confidence, and signaled me to come in after opening the door wide open. Slowly trying to understand what happened, I entered the mansion, face to face with traditional ornaments and an organized, professional atmosphere. I’ve known her for some time, but I never got to know her roommates or where she lives, but I half expected her place to be refined. Before I had the chance to ask about the mansion, she welcomed me with a little platter of green tea, and asked me delicately if I wanted. I couldn’t refuse, and politely took a sip, which was… surprisingly refreshing. I didn’t even notice the blush in my face until she pointed out, almost breaking the mood;

  * Is it really that good? 
  * O-oh! Sorry, it really is good, I never saw you as the type of girl to be so good at making tea… 
  * Hey, now. Don’t be making those types of assumptions. And besides, you’re not here just to drink my tea, are you?
  * Oh yeah! You called me to play games, right?
  * Right on the spot. Come with me.



As she led me through the mansion, I remembered the giant Nyanmaru which had disappeared when she was there to welcome me, but turning around was no good for they were already gone, like they disappeared out of thin air. She catched what I was thinking and reassured me;

  * Don’t worry about the giant Nyanmaru. For now, just keep your head in the game or else you’ll lose big time. 
  * O-ok! That reminds me, what games do you have planned?
  * How’s about you tell me what kind of games you think I have planned? 
  * Hmm… Twister?
  * Not even close. Do I look like the type of girl that plays twister?
  * No, but you said it’s not cool to make assumptions…
  * ...Ok, I’ll give you that one. Next.
  * Ummm… Monopoly!
  * Not that, too slow paced for me.
  * I… really don’t know then, maybe Uno?
  * Well, it is a card game, at least.



As I was still thinking about what game she could have planned out, we had already reached her room. She turns towards me, and asks me;

  * What’s your opinion on gambling?
  * Well, I don’t really mind, I think it could be fun but I wouldn’t want to get too tempted and go to casinos and all that.
  * That’s a good mentality to have. Let’s keep the bets low then, ok?



She opens her door to show her neatly organized room, and a little table holding a deck of cards and some poker chips. As she was sitting down and shuffling the cards, she started talking;

  * I hope you don’t mind Poker. I don’t play these games as often as you’d think, but I still like playing these sorts of luck games with my friends. Would you be willing to bet real money?
  * Uhh, I don’t really have any money on me, I left my wallet at home…
  * It’s ok, just don't bet what you can afford. Do you want me to explain the rules?
  * I don’t think it’s necessary, I have played hold ‘em before… _Is she for real? Am I actually gonna have to bet money?!_
  * This isn’t hold ‘em, though. It’s 5 card. If you already know poker then I don’t have to explain much, the difference being that you hold the 5 cards and can change up to 4 after your bets.
  * Oh, sounds simple enough… What about the chips?
  * Don’t worry, I have the amount in yen engraved in them, take a look.



Inspecting the chips, There were chips ingrained with 100, 500, 1000, 2500 and 10000 yen bets. After this, it was obvious to me that  _ I will have to bet actual yen to play with her.  _ But now is not the time to go back. I have to sit down and play with her, and keep my losses to a minimum, if only to not look like a bad friend. After I sat down, her fancy shuffling was done and spoke softly, while our eyes clashed with fiery determination and no intent of losing;

  * What about the ante?
  * ...Fine.



I deposited a single chip of 100 yen, to which she replied with a smug look, as if she knew I’m apprehensive about betting too much. She replies by betting 100 as well, and the hands are dealt.

I’ve landed a one pair, [ _ 5 of Spades, 5 of Diamonds, Ace of Diamonds, 8 of Clubs, Jack of Spades _ ], but this is still far too weak. With her being the dealer, I’m the one that bets first, but for now I stick true and bet only 100 yen more. She continues, and taunts me, raising the bet to 300 yen, then saying:

  * Now’s the opportunity for you to change your cards.



I decide to throw away my  _ 8 of Clubs _ , _ Ace of Diamonds  _ and  _ Jack of Spades _ , only to be dealt a  _ King of Hearts, 3 of Spades  _ and a _ 9 of Spades _ . I still have to make this single, weak pair work somehow, by bluffing if necessary. 

I’ve raised the call rate to 700 yen, to which she looked slightly surprised but still composed and determined. My bluff didn’t work, as she accepted the call after taking another look to her cards and laying them face down to the table. The pot is now worth 2000 yen.

  * Now’s the time to reveal our hands.



I flip my hands to show my puny  _ Pair _ of 5, to which she replies with another  _ Pair _ of 3. A win, but not a satisfactory one. She picks up the cards and starts her fancy shuffling again, starting some small talk to keep the mood going;

  * Oh well, I thought I could intimidate you into folding. 2000 yen isn’t all that much though, is it?
  * It’s not bad but… I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to take too much money away from you.
  * Why’s that? I’m not gonna miss 2000 yen that hard.
  * I don’t like taking money away from people, especially when they’re in a helpless situation-



After I said that, she slammed the deck of cards down, with a loud thud that stopped my line of thought, her eyebrows furrowed an aura of aggressiveness that was almost suffocating, like I said something horribly wrong. She replies, with an intimidating tone that I never heard her talk with before;

  * _You better not underestimate me, you hear? I can play all night._


  * O-O-Ok….



After such, she dealt 5 cards to us both, aggressively, like she was in a hurry to try and get the money back. As the dealer, she started the pot with a 700 bet, like she was trying to convey a message, that she doesn’t fear any type of bluff I put up.  _ If she wants me to play hard, I’ll play hard.  _ I thought, as I slammed down a 700 yen chip, accepting her challenge.

Opening my hands slowly, I recognize a pattern, as I hold a  _ 5 of Hearts _ ,  _ 7 of Hearts _ ,  _ Ace of Diamonds _ ,  _ Jack of Spades _ and a  _ 8 of Hearts _ ; 3 cards of the same suit, two are led astray, but none of them connects. If this works, I can get out with a Flush, but I can’t throw this hand away if it settles for a High Card, especially against her, who clearly doesn’t want me to hold back. But waiting on two cards of the same suit is too hopeless. Who knows if she didn’t rig the cards? Yet, she’s not the type of player who would rig the deck to give me bad hands, and even if she did, she wouldn’t give me 3 cards of the same suit out of the bat… Well, whether or not this is a lost cause, I have to go through, and I know she’s not gonna back down. I taunted her too hard, and now she has no choice but to continue betting and not fold.

I call the 700 yen, to which she complies by betting 700 as well. After that, we settle down our cards. She’s given up only 1 card, a  _ 2 of Spades _ , while I discarded my Ace and Jack. After each of our cards were dealt, the first thing I noticed was a barely inaudible sigh, a signal that I can’t interpret as a good or a bad hand. On my side, my hand had flourished, but not in the way I thought. Discarding the Ace and Jack brought me not the hand I wanted. Instead, it gave me a  _ 6 of Diamonds  _ and a _ 4 of Spades _ . A 4-5-6-7-8  _ Straight _ ! One tier below the  _ Flush _ , it wasn’t all that powerful yet, but she only discarded 1 card, maybe hers was also a  _ Straight _ of lower value, or… Wait, could It have been a  _ Flush _ as well? Her expression was worth nothing for my decision, like a shell that’s impossible to open. All I can do is play it cool and answer her intimidation with more intimidation.   
  
Starting the round, my first decision was to raise the bets to 1000 yen, looking through her eyes sharply and inflict some direct pressure, but she didn’t give in; instead opting to raise it to 3000 and setting her cards face down. I was seriously doubting what she had in her hand, there would be only 5 or so hands higher than a  _ Straight _ , and she only discarded a meager 2. What could that simple discard mean? Did she actually achieve a good hand, or is that another bluff utilizing her immense pressure? If I were to call, that would already be 8,400 yen, is it really nothing to her? Is 8 thousand yen nothing more than pocket change? 

No, wait. Now’s not the time to fall back. She’s clearly lost her patience after what I said, her head is hot and she’s aggressive. She’ll try to push her hand no matter what.  _ This Straight can show fruit. This will be my win! -  _ I thought to myself as I call more 3000 yen on the table and set my hand face down as well. Our eyes piercing one another, almost as if it had enough friction to create electricity. Nothing around mattered, not her roommates, not the outer world, nothing. Only the flip of the cards mattered. Only the results.

Our eyes didn’t break contact, nor did we blink. We slowly drifted our hands towards our cards, coordinated and in union, like we had been controlled by the game. Puppets, led by nothing but the thrill of the game. After the slight pat of our hands in the cards, we furrowed our brows further and flipped our cards, leaving fate to dear Lady Luck. My 4-5-6-7-8  _ Straight _ , against her hand. A hand that was miraculous. A hand closer to success than I expected.

_ 4 of Spades, 4 of Hearts, 4 of Diamonds, 7 of Hearts, 2 of Clubs. _

A failed  _ Full House _ . Destined to become nothing more than a run of the mill  _ Three of a Kind _ . Just one short of a powerful hand. 

And even worse, had she discarded the  _ 7 of Hearts _ , she would’ve won. A single wrong discard short of a win. Sorrow and agony flowed through her mind, but not enough to make her go wild. She wasn’t going to let a little poker game break her. She audibly grunts, holding her head, and exclaiming:

  * Hey! One more!
  * H-Hold on, Ouji, you’ve already lost 10,000 yen, shouldn’t we break the game and rest a little? That is a lot of money-
  * This isn’t about money now, it’s between us. Sit down and wait for the cards to be shuffled properly. _This is an order._



Even though I was in an advantageous situation, I couldn’t help but listen to her words and obey what she says. Even in debt for 10 thousand yen, she manages to be bossy and confident in what she says. After the cards were shuffled and the hands were dealt, she started to make smaller bets, but it didn’t help. She’d win bets like 800 yen here and there, but I’d always get the upper hand, and the debt kept racking up. From 10,000, to 13,000, to 18,500, to 22,300, to 28,500… She kept losing, and losing, and her mind only got more aggressive, leading to more risks and even more losses, she was biting far too much what she could chew. At one point, I asked to go to the bathroom, only to find her laying on the corner of her room, resting in a fetal position, the mood in the room being immensely heavy. I slowly try to approach her, and as soon as I try to touch her, she springs up like she had just seen a ghost. Getting a closer look at her face, she is about to cry, her face blushing heavily and her hair all messy, like she had been in that state for weeks. I calmly talk to her:

  * H-hey, Ouji…



Answered with cold silence, I try to comfort her:

  * Ouji, come here, you don’t have to get all that upset. It’s just a game-
  * B-but look at how much I lost! I can’t even look at you in the eyes, this is too shameful even for me…
  * C’mon, c’mon, how about we just cancel the bets?
  * ...Cancel the bets? But that wouldn’t be fair, you got almost 30,000 yen fair and square-
  * Don’t worry, Ouji, I don’t care about how much you’d pay me, _your smile and happiness is worth more than money for me._



After those sweet words came out of my mouth, she was paralyzed. She didn’t show a single reaction for about 7 seconds, and in that span of time, her blushing only became stronger and stronger, until her entire head was red hot, shaking uncontrollably. Until she finally got her bearings and uttered a single sentence;

  * W-what do you mean??



Before I could even answer, she started to headbutt the corner of the room, leaving massive craters and a thunderous sound that anyone in the mansion was able to hear. After so, she rushed to exit the room, but I grabbed her just before she got close to the door, uttering something in desperation;

  * Wait! Can we stay here just a bit longer?



I wasn’t actually planning to say that, it just… came out, subconsciously. It didn’t have any love undertones but we both know it was something from the heart. We both blushed very hard after that, and while she was still paralyzed, she slowly sat down with me and looked at me, confused and baffled. Now that I was in trouble, I tried to evade the topic that was brought up, while we both continued to blush hard

  * I-It’s not like that! J-just, stay here, we ought to have some o-other games to play, right?? Just f-forget about the debt-
  * It’s ok… It’s fine… D-do you just, want to rest a little…?
  * Y-yeah, if you don’t mind…
  * No, I mean like… Sleeping with me....
  * Wwait, really? I-I don’t think it’s appropriate, what if the others see-
  * Don’t worry, I’m The Prince, r-remember? They won’t question us if I s-say so…
  * Y-yeah…
  * Just come here...



Before I could answer, she brought me in her arms and had locked me in a tight hug, the both of us feeling very closely the warmth of our bodies, and even our accelerated heartbeats. Like a dream come true, I was thinking if I was about to wake up at any moment, I didn’t want this moment to end. Until she suddenly decided to headbutt me, again, out of embarrassment. 

I didn’t pass out, but I really was close to; not from the pain, but from how happy I was to know that she shared the feelings that I had for her.


End file.
